


a psyho and a sweetheart

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Police, Psycho America, Rape, Serial Killer, this is from wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taking place in 1950s America, this 28 chapter book will take you on the journey of Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams.A killer and an F.B.I agent.Come with me on this weird little journey to a life full of love, heartbreak, revenge, and murder~~~~~~~~~This is shit, but it'll get better I promise





	1. A Psycho and a Sweetheart

The 1950s N.Y air was cool, and mildly chilly, resulting in many stuffed, numb, red tipped noses, and tiny colds that annoyed you. Rainbow eyes danced around, landing in different places, and looking somewhere else a few milliseconds after. It was around 8 pm on a Saturday night, the streets of New York, still bustling with late night workers, people going for a walk, and people going to the pubs. And maybe even a psycho? No one noticed him, a bomber jacket, jeans, ocean blue eyes, and a bloodied face and knife. He staggered, letting out strangled and cracked giggles every so often. He'd just stabbed someone to death and his heart was still thumping in exuberance and adrenaline was still kicking through his veins. "Maybe _he_ will notice me now...?~" He giggles once more before bringing his knife to his lips and licking the half dried blood from the blade. Shuddering slightly to the cool New York air, he hummed softly to himself before walking slowly back to his residence happily.

~☆~

The cozy fire of Matthew's home was comforting, the warmth slithering up his pale spine. He shivered evidently as some cold air wafted in from the opened he still had yet to close, swirling around his face as he got up to close it. His shoulder length blonde hair twirled as he turned around, returning to his seat on the overly-comfy couch. His rotary phone rings, signaling that someone was calling. He sighed in frustration, he had to put more wood into the fire, feed the neighbors cat, closed the window, and now that he finally got to sit down, someone was calling him. "What do those hosers want?" He sighed. His fluffy white cat, Kumajirou, walked out, his nap interrupted by the ringing of the Canadian's phone. "Hello?" His soft voice rang through the apartment, ricocheting off the half empty place. "Hello, Matthieu?" A French accent replied from the other side of the line, making the Canadian smile. "Bonjour, Papa Francis." he smiled more widely, because he was talking to his father. "Oui, bonjour, can I talk to you for une minute?" Francis said, urgency evident in his normally flirty voice. "Oui, what is it?" He asked, now concerned of what was wrong. "There's been another murder."


	2. It can't be so bad now... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been another murder and Matthew has to travel back to New York to solve it after finding out it was conducted by the infamous serial killer, Captain America.

His eyes widened. "With _Captain America_?!" Matthew whisper-yelled, his tone of voice only raising a bit.

 _Captain America_ is what they called, _him._ The psychopathic killer that has been on the loose for awhile. All we knew was that he had dark blonde hair, and was extremely strong and quick.

"Oui. I'll need you to fly out to New York. I know you're on a leave, mais, you are one of the best agents we have," The Frenchmen had a slight hint of excitement in his voice, because being able to see your son after 6 months; it would've been exciting.

"Oui, I know. I guess I'll see you in a few days," he replied happy to be able to see his father and be able to get back onto the field.

"Goodbye." The Frenchmen replied and hung up the phone.  
The Canadian smiled and walked over to his window.

~☆~

He walked onto the plane and sighed. A wave of nostalgia slid into his body, and when he finally sat down in his seat, he had a flashback.

 _He and his father, Francis, walked onto the small airplane, taking small breaths as he sat down._  
_"Are you sure you're capable to live on you're own?" The worried Frenchmen asked, concern swirled in his eyes like milk in coffee._  
_"Yes, Papa, I'm sure..." He trailed off, his eyes fluttering downwards towards his broken arm, which got crushed during the chase to catch Captain America._  
_"Because you know-" He was interrupted by the annoyed Canadian who clutched his beloved polar bear closer._  
_"I can stay longer than a few days, yes I know... You told me five thousand times already!" He mimicked his father, whom looked a little taken back._  
_The Canadian's cat, or Kumajirou, cuddled into his owners chest to try to calm him down._  
_"I-I'm sorry, Papa," He sighed and rubbed his temples-_

Someone tapped his shoulder as Matthew was having a flashback, causing him to flinch back and jump. He looked over and his eyes met a worried stewardess.  
"You okay?" She asked, a Hungarian accent laced into her words. He nods at her and gives her a light smile. She smiles back and gives his shoulder a small pat.  
She had long dirty blonde hair, with a flower on her right ear, and green eyes that were filled with concern, and a normal almost skimpy stewardess uniform.  
She walks off and goes to assist other passengers. While Matthew sits back in his seat and falls asleep instantly, clutching his polar bear for comfort as flashbacks of New York fill his mind.

~☆~

Stabbing his victim one more time, he cracked a wicked smile and let out a gagged laugh.  
Wetting his hands more with blood, he wrote all over the allyway walls, ' _Mattie~ Come back my love~_ ' in an almost desperate plea for his old lover to come back. Making sure evidence that would lead the police to him was gone, he left the premises. He wasn't even out of earshot when he heard the scream of a woman who found the body and the lettering across the allyway. "Mattie is going to be here soon, I just know it~" He hummed to himself.

When he finally arrived to his home, he kicked off his shoes in barely contained excitement and let out a bellowing laugh of happiness. "I'm gonna see Mattie soon!" He screamed out to the mute world.

~☆~

Matthew's plane finally landed and sighed in frustration. He just wanted to get to his father as quick as possible.  
When the passengers could exit the plane, he quickly grabbed his belongings and suitcase from the overhead compartment and almost ran out of the plane.  
Not looking where he was going, he bumped into another man.  
"S-Sorry!" Matthew apologized, but was immediately was pulled into a hug.  
"Mon fils... Bonjour..." Francis let out a sigh and stroked his young son's shoulder-length blonde hair. The duo walked out of the airport and into a small car, where they caught up.

They soon arrived to the familiar office where the agency worked and after Matthew had caught up with everyone at the office, he finally thought...

_Maybe it's not that bad now?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Matthieu _..._ There was another murder... while you were still on your way here..." His father looked down, "What is it, papa?" Matthew gazed at the Frenchmen in concern.  
 **The next few words twisted into his stomach and played with his mind.**  
"E-Everywhere on the walls it said, ' _Mattie~ Come back my love~'"_ The Canadian's eyes widened and he seemed taken back.   
His stomach churned and his mind was a muddled-thought-soup.   
"M-Mais... Quoi?" He reverted back into his mother language, as he couldn't produce any other English word.   
"Mon petit... I think it was _Alfred._ " His voice was stern and his eyes were cold.   
"B-But-! He disappeared awhile ago!" He almost screamed, at his father.   
"But... He could be back... But more insane this time..." Francis sighed.  
Then Gilbert _,_ a German man, piped into the conversation. "So he's basically, _a past lover gone insane?_ "

That night, Matthew woke up with another nightmare from when he was dating, Alfred _._  
Tears streamed down his flushed face and he watched as his papa, Francis _,_ walk into the room, slowly walking towards him with his arms outstretched.  
"Mon cher, tu est d'accord... Il neux peux te blésera maintenant," He heard his father's soothing voice, as the Frenchman embraced the Canadian in a protective and loving hug.   
"H-He was hitting me- A-And touching me when I didn't want it!" Matthew exclaimed, treks of warm tears rolling down his chubby cheeks  
"He can't do that anymore- and he won't. Once we get him arrested, he'll be executed for manslaughter and all kinds of accounts for abuse," Francis stroked at his son's face, wanting this sadness to leave his child.

~☆~

Alfred sat on his warn leather chair and scratched at the weathered oak wood of his desk.   
"Why can't Mattie find me yet?~" He pouted, and someone who didn't know better would think he was _innocent._  
But that was how he was. He twisted his words, and looked innocent. But he was a killer.  
 _But._  
 _But no one understood-_  
 _He just wanted to get the one he loved the most back._  
 _He wanted to repent for what he_ ** _did_** _to **his** innocent little beauty. _  
**_He was so close yet so far!_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I did attempt to edit the chapters a bit to make them better but it's still shit:(


End file.
